


Covet Not

by canadino



Series: Flash Fic [4]
Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: Tanizaki looks at Saeki and knows they're in different leagues.





	Covet Not

Tanizaki looks at Saeki and knows they’re in different leagues. Everything about Saeki is classical - he speaks politely and he knows all kinds of intricate skills. He can play the piano, but he can also play the biwa and the koto and draw heart-wrenching sounds from their strings. He knows the art of flower arrangement, and he is one of the few with free access to Rokkaku’s quarters to freshen up fading blossoms. He’s an excellent marksman, and he does it by making sure his firearms are polished and well-maintained. He’s classically beautiful, clear skin and bright eyes with a voice soft and soothing. It’s no wonder he keeps the company of equally shining individuals; Saito as his direct mentor and Kirishima as his close confidante. Kirishima is straight as an arrow, succinct and wields a beautiful sword. Tanizaki cannot compare. 

“What are you thinking about?” Saeki asks, as they peer at the abandoned hospital. The height of spiritual activity is at the darkest hour of night, so they have some time to wait. “Penny for your thoughts.” 

He, on the other hand, is as rough and tumble as they come. It takes no intellect to use a kanabo. It doesn’t need to be taken close care of and only wants for his brute strength. He’s not social like Hirahara and he can’t even say he wins in overall size and bulk. Saeki has no need for a peerless muscle-head beside him. “Nothing,” Tanizaki says. “Just thinking about how different we are.”

“Hmm? But variety is the spice of life, they say.”

Saeki is kind and accommodating. He gets along with everyone. “Let’s just finish this job up fast,” Tanizaki sighs. “Maybe next time, Rokkaku won’t pair you up with me so you’ll get along better.” 

Saeki is pensive, unreadable. This is why Tanizaki works best alone, because he says things that put his foot in his mouth. He jumps when he feels Saeki’s hand over his own, and when he turns, Saeki is close - close enough that he feels the brush of lips on his as light as a feather. “I’d appreciate if you didn’t decide my preferences for me,” Saeki says airily. “I like everyone I work with. Some, more than others.” Genius is cryptic, because Tanizaki can’t understand the way Saeki smiles at him. “Now, let’s get along as you say, and show Rokkaku that we work well together, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Discovered and finished the game and found that they have a beautified manga out, so obviously I had to work on this. I honestly love the jock/brains pairing.


End file.
